paradox_rift_databasefandomcom-20200217-history
Paradox Link/ Hero of Beasts Link - LTL H-DTP
Paradox Link, The Hero of Beasts - LTL H-DTP "You hero being here!" "He means 'Your Hero IS Here.'" Paradox Link is a Paradox Soul of Link, From the Lost Timeline known as 'Hyrule - Deku Tree Paradox', In which Hyrule in its entirety was overrun and destroyed by the Great Deku Tree, after being infected by a Paradox that made it grow and overrun, Surrounding Hyrule in its entirety in The Lost Forest, As well as a Resurrection of the great demon, Thunderbird, and The Demon King, Ganon. This Timeline would of taken place after Legend of Zelda 2, Adventure of Link. Paradox Link was known as 'Hero of Beasts', Due to his Animalistic nature due to being raised by Wolfos in the Lost Woods that now reside over hyrules entirety. When he found the Master Sword, Fi, Detecting Link's Inability to wield the blade traditionally, Instead exchanged the sword into a pair of Six, Smaller Swords, wielded Three in each hand, like a Dragon's claw. As well, he is accompanied by a Draconian Spirit, known as 'Rathos', Whom resides on link as a Green Dragon's tail across his back. Appearance Forgoing his Base Timelines look, Paradox Link wears a Green Feudal-style Robe adorned with Hyrule Symbols, and no hat to speak of. He wields six Sheathes for this Master Swords on each side of his hips, as well as possessing Rathos's tail along his back. Personality Paradox Link is much more Wild and Out there than most of his counterparts. He loves to ride Pigs, Fight, Could eat a whole army of octorok's every meal, and always has a great general demeanor of smiles about him. He doesn't speak English very well, but he tries his best with the help of Rathos and Fi, whom both speak and give him advice in time. He Truly believes he was meant to be the Hero of Hyrule, and Displays incredible Courage, though often confused for Foolhardiness. Story - Original timeline Link was born to the Hyrule Royal Family the day before the Lost Forest's growth rampaged and destroyed the entirety of Hyrule. In the Chaos, Link was lost in the woods, as the great demon Thunderbird struck his parents down, and stole Link, Dropping him from an impressive height into the Forest. However, Instead of landing onto the cold hard ground, Link landed upon several branches and eventually, safely into a bush, where a Clan of Wolf-like Humanoids, the Wolfos had resided. Feeling the lack of desire to kill the infant, the Wolfos Raised link as there own. Link was taught the bestial ways of Hunting, Killing and fighting, Until eventually, Link's exploration brought him into a hidden chamber, Where the spirit of a great dragon lay. Rathos, Whom bonded itself into Link's Body, creating his Dragonic Tail, and granting him Dragon's Magic, allowing him to use Rathos's tail to perform similar actions as Other Link's Items, Such as a Draconic Tail Hookshot, or Boomerang's using the dragon's wind. Rathos, Explaining his existence, tells Link that his goal was to find Link, at behest of a Princess, as to finally clear Hyrule of the massive forest blocking all of its inhabitants. However, rathos was slain by the Thunderbird, before he could make it there himself. And so, Link and Rathos set forth to find the Blade of Evil's Bane, in order to stop the thunderbird, and save Hyrule. Upon finding the Master Sword, the Blade, Detecting the Master's preference, split into Six Katana-like Blades, And placed into Link's hands in a way similar to Claws, to help him better use the blade. together, The Three consciousnesses defeated several Demon's across Hyrule, Took down the mighty Thunderbird, and The Mighty Ganon at the inside of the Deku Tree, whom pleaded for death from the plague Ganon was bringing him. Link, upon defeating the Deku Tree and Ganon, Finally returned to his birthplace, To find a Girl there, whom had instructed Rathos to find Link... Her name was Zelda. Story - Paradox Rift After the Absolution, Link chose to Reside in the Paradox Rift as a Paradox Patrol member, Actively looking to do all he can to help the Aka Classes. Abilities Link is a Practitioner of a very bizarre manner of combat, Preferring far less on defense and more on reflexes and dodging, Wielding all Six of his master swords in both hands like claws on a dragon, To deal repeated, devastating berserk blows onto a target, Only occasionally combining all of the blades into one to deal killing blows. He is able to use Rathos's Tail and Magic to Perform actions similar to Items he would acquire in former games: * Dragons wind = Boomerang * Fire Breath, Ice Breath, Earth Breath = Magic Rods * Dragonic Eyes = Lens of Truth * Dragon Lash = Hookshot * Dragon's Heart = Bombs Link also possesses a few unique items: * Zelda's Bow and Arrow * Dragon's Lute * Power Gauntlet * White Ring Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Class Aka Category:Class Azure Category:Class Lila Category:Paradox Soul Category:Male Characters Category:Male Character